kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Duke Hyou
'''Duke Hyou' is a Great General from the state of Qin who led an invading Qin army to besiege the Wei city of Keiyou. He fought against a Wei force led by Go Kei on the Dakan Plains in the Western part of Wei and killed the Wei general in combat. He is known for being an instinctive general for his use of crude tactics and striking after upsetting the battlefield with his use of infantry. The Duke's skills at war have made him a great asset to the state of Qin. Appearance Duke Hyou has a warrior's build, white hair and large grey eyes. He has a long moustache and styles his beard into three long goatees. The Duke wears a red cloak on his golden armour and wields a guandao along with a spike rimmed shield. Personality Duke Hyou is known as a battle-thirsty, ruthless man who freely sacrifices the lives of soldiers for the sake of victory. He displays his intuitive instincts as he realizes the objective of Go Kei forcing the fight to the Dakan Plains and states that the field is where Wei war chariots are most effective. He is a bold general as he leads his men on a charge against Go Kei's army. From his point of view, war is seen as a great blazing fire and he strikes when that fire reaches the height of its strength. He respects opponents who are strong and give him a good fight as he says Go Kei showed a most impressive blaze in the end. In his fight against Go Kei, he mocks the Wei general for not having "the blood of a warrior" and calls him a loser for his inability to let go of the bitterness from his past. He also has a relaxed and joyous side, as he is seen partying alongside the Hi Shin Unit the night after Shin killed Man Goku and forced Ō Ki to have a drink with him after the victory of Dakan Plains. Story Nothing is known of the Duke prior to the Wei campaign, it is assumed that he ruled over a portion of Qin land as is the right of one from the noble caste. On the Qin king's command, Hyou leads an army of 150,000 men to invade the neighbouring state of Wei with the goal of capturing the city of Keiyou. He splits the army into 6 separate units before they reach the Wei border. Upon hearing word of the Wei army's advance from Keiyou to Asui, he tells the other generals of Go Kei 's goal and changes his plan to meet the Wei forces on the plains to do battle. He placed his headquarters near the plains after moving out from Asui Castle and when word reached him of the Wei war chariots troubling the 4th army's infantry, he tells the all cavalry units to continue holding their positions. Catching on to the chance made by Shin and his Go unit, he signals the 4th army cavalry to relieve them. The 4th cavalry was overrunning the Wei infantry, Duke Hyou send out the 1st and 2nd army cavalry to the base of Kyuu Gen's hill camp where the 4th Qin army was currently engaged. With Go Kei's army emerging from the plains, the Duke took to the field, leading a devastating charge with 5,000 Qin cavalry into the Wei army. Donning a war mask, Duke Hyou works himself into a berserker-like frenzy which ignites his men and makes them an unstoppable force as they continue charging towards the Wei great general, smashing through two Wei formations. Rampaging through Wei heavy infantry, Hyou and his men continue to make their way until Go Kei sends out his war chariots to grind down their numbers. The Qin great general notices this but continues on with his attack, his remaining men following right behind. After assistance from Heki 's cavalry unit arrives, Duke Hyou directs his men to aid in the pincer attack on the Wei chariot unit to his left. He kills Shuki with a single stroke after breaking past the Wei army's last defensive line and comes face to face with Go Kei. The two great generals proceed to duel each other, exchanging blows with the Duke coming out the winner every time. He mocks Go Kei for whining over his bitter past, stating that a general should not let anything else occupy his heart other than defeating the enemy. With that, he cuts down the Wei great general and takes the fight out of his army. As the Wei troops retreat back to their state, Hyou notices Ō Ki and chats with him, asking him to come drink to their victory at Asui. He announces that the Qin army are going home, stating that there is no task more difficult than trying to start an extinguished fire. Duke Hyou is killed in a duel with Houken. Abilities Duke Hyou is a great general who displays physical prowess worthy of the title he holds. He is strong enough to break through an enemy infantry unit, killing about 15 men single-handedly with the first stroke of his weapon and his arm strength is sufficient enough to cut a man in half effortlessly. His skills with the guandao enable him to dominate Go Kei in their duel, easily blocking his attacks and ultimately killing him. General Ō Ki also acknowledged that Duke Hyou's fighting prowess is at a high enough level to give him a run for his money. He is also a true warrior as he briefly understood and felt Go Kei's spirit and resolve through their first exchange of blows. Donning his war mask, the general works himself and his men into a frenzy, putting immense pressure on their opponents. As a general he uses his instinct to decide how he fights his opponents. He does this by reading the movement of enemy armies and intuitively decides accordingly what the best course of action is. During a celebratory drink with the Hi Shin Unit, he tells that warfare is a living thing and therefore it is impossible to make predictions until the battle starts, causing there to be no outlook. He follows up with that there is only one important thing; that is whether or not the '''Firestarter' will be able to arrive at the Location where a Fire can be Ignited. '' The Duke's style of combat is to commit troops to large offensives often resulting in massive casualties. Doing so however he creates a lively battlefield which he intuitively reads looking at openings, key targets or opportunities as a point to light a fire. Once a fire has been identified he will commit his troops to exploiting this opening in an attempt to turn the opportunity into a decisive victory. Often leading from the front the Duke has been shown leaping into thousands of men and leading passionate charges, drawing out a great deal of strength from his men. Riboku likens the Duke to a lion or predator, and notes that this tendency can upset many generals whose strengths lay in being tacticians. Key to note is the Duke's victories over Go Kei and his ability to surprise attack Riboku. Another key strength of the Duke is his leadership abilities, wherein he actively nurtures Shin's growth during the battle of Kankoku Pass. Gallery Anime Manga Lines From Baku Koshin: "I know no other man as formidable at warfare as him". Category:Characters Category:Great Generals Category:Qin Category:Qin Generals Category:Male Category:Glaive Users Category:Instinctual Generals Category:Duke Hyou Army Category:Deceased Characters